familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Crawford County, Illinois
Crawford County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 19,817, which is a decrease of 3.1% from 20,452 in 2000. Its county seat is Robinson. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.51%) is land and (or 0.49%) is water. Some of the county's eastern border is defined by the Wabash River. Adjacent counties *Clark County - north *Sullivan County, Indiana - east *Knox County, Indiana - southeast *Lawrence County - south *Richland County - southwest *Jasper County - west Major highways * Illinois Route 1 * Illinois Route 33 History Crawford County was formed in 1816 out of Edwards County. At the time of its formation, it encompassed about one third of the State, but it was reduced to its present borders by 1831 as it spawned new counties. It was named in honor of William H. Crawford, from Georgia, who was serving as Secretary of War and Secretary of the Treasury at the time. Crawford County was home to several battles between the settlers and Indians, and also the location of the only woman ever hanged in Illinois. File:Crawford County Illinois 1816.png|Crawford County at the time of its creation, extending north to Lake Superior File:Crawford County Illinois 1819.png|Crawford County between 1819 and 1821 File:Crawford County Illinois 1821.png|Crawford between 1821 and 1824 File:Crawford County Illinois 1824.png|Crawford between 1824 and 1831 File:Crawford County Illinois 1831.png|In 1831, the creation of Jasper and Effingham Counties reduced Crawford to its current size. Municipalities Townships Crawford County is divided into ten townships: Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 20,452 people, 7,842 households, and 5,450 families residing in the county. The population density was 46 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 8,785 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 93.58% White, 4.53% Black or African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.55% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 1.72% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 31.5% were of American, 23.1% German, 11.6% English and 8.6% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 96.9% spoke English and 2.1% Spanish as their first language. There were 7,842 households out of which 30.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.80% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.50% were non-families. 26.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.41 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 22.80% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 28.90% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 16.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 107.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 106.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,531, and the median income for a family was $40,418. Males had a median income of $30,339 versus $21,604 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,869. About 8.50% of families and 11.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.00% of those under age 18 and 8.40% of those age 65 or over. Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in the county seat of Robinson have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in December 1989 and a record high of was recorded in July 1954. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in January to in May. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Crawford County, Illinois References * United States Census Bureau 2007 TIGER/Line Shapefiles * United States Board on Geographic Names (GNIS) * United States National Atlas External links * Crawford County, Illinois History and Genealogy Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Established in 1816 Category:Crawford County, Illinois